


Rat Jesus and Sons

by juicywizard



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Family Bonding, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicywizard/pseuds/juicywizard
Summary: Honestly just some good old family bonding between the Kugrich men (and rat dad).
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: Dimension 20 Fic Exchange 2020





	Rat Jesus and Sons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SandrC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrC/gifts).



> This is for the Dimension 20 Fic Exchange 2020. The prompt was “ IDK I just want some good "Kug and his kids" fic? Not too picky tbh but canon-compliant would be nice?”
> 
> I did the best I could with canon-compliance but also needed to bend the rules to have Kugrash in the mix. Hope that’s ok!

It’s a bitter, cold evening in New York. Snow fell earlier in the day, compacted to slush from dozens of passers by which froze over as the sky grew dark. Kugrash was there, staring out the window of his son’s apartment at the slick street below.

“Dad? You want a hot d— No, not you Dad, other dad you silly dog,” Wally, Kugrash’s son, appears from the kitchen, two paper plates with a hot dog and a few tubes of string cheese in each hand. His dog, Dad, trails behind him, tongue lolling, as if waiting for dropped scraps. 

“You want a hot dog, Dad?”

Kugrash looks from Wally, to the window, and then back at Wally before climbing down from the windowsill to take a seat at the table. It takes him a good minute to clamber up the phone books, stacked high to allow Kugrash to eat with his son.  _ Like a normal family,  _ Kugrash ventures to think, chuckling to himself. 

Wally sets down a paper plate in front of his dad, and then in front of himself, saying quietly, “One for Rat Jesus… and one for Wally.”

“Wally, you don’t…” Kugrash can barely continue without letting out another chuckle, “You don’t have to call me Rat Jesus. You know that, right? Like, I’m your dad. You can just call me Dad.”

Wally thinks for a moment, a wrinkle forming in his brow as he takes his first bite of hot dog. Through a full mouth, Wally replies, ” Well, yeah, but it’s fun to call you that. Like a code name or something.”

It’s silent for a few minutes as the two of them eat, though Wally gets through his hot dog much quicker than Kugrash for the obvious reason of their size difference. But also, because the window keeps Kugrash’s gaze. 

“Are you nervous, Pops? You don’t gotta be. It’s just David, you know.” Wally tears open his string cheese, then carefully peels a piece and dangles it above his mouth before dropping it in. 

Kugrash looks away from the window, and begins to speak, but is interrupted by the tinny buzz of the doorbell. 

Wally stands up quickly, nearly knocking the chair back onto the floor before shuffling to the buzzer. He presses the speaker button, shouting an enthusiastic greeting into the microphone before pressing the button to let the visitor in.

Kugrash doesn’t need to know who’s here. He’s been waiting for this since everything during New Year’s happened. 

He hears the stomping of feet up the stairs, and Kugrash holds his breath as Wally swings the door open to greet David. Dad is there, right between the two men, tail wagging. “Dad is so happy to see you, Davey! Rat Dad is too!”

David looks to Dad, petting him on the head as he shucks his winter boots off, averting his gaze from his father. 

“David, I’ve got hot dogs and string cheese on the stove if you’re hungry!” Wally says, pointing to the kitchen, “You gotta put the hot dog in the microwave though.”

David shakes his head, rubbing his temples, “Wally, we gotta get you to a nutritionist or one of those meal box subscriptions. You can’t just eat hot dogs and cheese all the time. It can’t be good for you.”

Wally gives his brother a shrug and goes back to the dinner table, back to peeling a piece of string cheese. He dangles it above his mouth again before slurping it up like spaghetti.

“Jesus Christ, you’re 38 years old, Wally. Just bite it like normal.”

Kugrash clears his throat, standing up on the stack of phone books, “David, let him have some fun, will ya? You two deserve to have a good time.”

The table grows silent for a moment, and Kugrash starts to regret saying anything to the son that already resents him, and with good reason. 

But, David’s face softens, and he reaches for a tube of string cheese. He peels it open, carefully peels a strip of cheese from the stick, and mimicks the way Wally just ate. 

A smile grows on David’s face, and Kugrash follows suit. Soon, the three of them are laughing, over string mustaches, slurping sounds, and a haphazardly fashioned mozzarella cheese sash for Kugrash. 

The laughter dies down soon enough, but then David speaks up.

“You know, you were a shit dad,” he starts. When Kugrash tries to apologize, David holds a finger up to pause his father’s thought. 

“You were a shit dad. You were a shit dad as a rat, too. And you deserved it. But, I can see that you are making an honest to God effort. And I appreciate that. Clearly so does Wally.”

A tear wells up in Kugrash’s eye, and he wipes it away quickly before climbing up onto the table so he can hug his eldest son. 

“I know I was a shit dad. And I’m never going to be able to change that, same way I can’t change back to being human. But, I hope we all can go on and start rebuilding as some sort of… fucked up family with a rat for a dad, I guess.”

Wally holds up his half eaten string cheese to his brother and father, “To Rat Jesus Dad!”

David bumps the cheese sticks together, and joins in with a chuckle, “To Rat Jesus Dad.”

Finally, Kugrash does the same with his cheese, and finishes with, “And to his two wonderful human sons.”

  
  



End file.
